J.D Aussie
J.D Aussie ''(Original Name Jay Danten'')''' '''is an augmented, completely crazy ORG Sniper TF2 Freak who does nothing but enjoy life, most of the time. He was created by Youtuber Shirosaki97 His theme is Crazy Train (Swing Blues Cover) By Black Sabbath Appearence and History J.D Aussie was originally an ordinary BLU Sniper, until he was horrifically injured by a RED Soldier during an intense battle in ctf_Well, he was sent to the closest medic for emergency treatment, but the Medic could only keep him barely alive, seeing no other choice the Engineer that was on J.D's team used parts from his machines to repair and essentially power up all of the damaged organs, limbs and muscles in J.D, the Engineer, thinking one step ahead, also outfitted J.D with an retractable blade in both his arms, so that he could be a major asset to the team, he also fitted him with special, built-in glasses that would improve his accuracy and eyesight considerably, all went well for a few weeks, until J.D found out how powerful he had become with his new "toys", desending into a crazed frenzy he assualted his team and the opposing team, leaving boths sides alive but injured and ventured off into the wide world. Currently J.D Aussie wears an ORG variation of the outfit he wore while still on the BLU team, he has also has a pair of built-in Deus Specs, he also has blades that come out of his arms for combat purposes, he carries both a spare Kukri (incase an opponent manages to disable his other blades) and a revolver, which is for close to mid ranged combat. Personality Following J.D Aussie's mental deteriation, he has become utterly mad, unstable and has been known to change moods in an instant, turning from his usual fun-loving, destructive self, to utterly insane, destroying whatever he can get his hands on, this is probably due to the mental stress J.D recieved when he started utilising his powers, since it wasn't outfitted professionally, but in a hurry, it could also be because of the actual augments messing with his head, turning him mad, although this is likely not the case since he is usually in his normal mood most of the time. J.D is not particulary smart, he knows basic combat manouvers and can be tactical when he feels like it, but usually he runs into battle head first, not knowing anything about an opponent, this could possibly lead to his downfall someday. He is also incredibly cocky, constantly spewing insults at his opponent in an attempt to intimidate them, while this works quite effectivly on normal humans and less combat orientated TF2 Freaks, for more combat orientated Freaks it will be unaffective and will only make them more likely to attack. Despite J.D's unpredictable mood swings, he can still fit in normal society for the most part, while he does act crazy and impulsive normally people usually compare him to a drunk, despite this, he usually destroys a whole street if he mood swings while in the proximity of humans. Abilities and Weaponry Thanks to the BLU Engineer's tinkering, J.D is outfitted with a number of highly useful augmentations that he can utilise in combat. His first and most used augmentation is the retractable arm blades, these blades come out of the wrists or elbow of J.D on any arm, they can be used for slicing, cutting, impaling e.c.t. J.D uses these weapons very proficiently in combat, usually delivering several blows in quick succession. The second most useful augment that J.D has is that, when the Engerneer was fixing him, he had to build a partial endoskeleton around J.D's actual skeleton (how he managed this feat is unknown, given that there are no scars on J.D) while this made the damaged parts of the skeleton stronger, it put more strain on the other parts of the skeleton, so the Engie decided to augment J.D's muscles so that he could withstand the extra weight, this inadvertently made J.D's body more durable, which means he can withstand small fire arms and even resist explosions, to an extent. His last augment is his vision enhancement in his Deus Specs, this augment allows him to track and locate enemies with much more ease than he normally would of needed, they also predict where the enemies are going to go next, allowing J.D to shoot where they are going before they have even move, which also improves accuracy. While J.D Aussie has his augments at disposal he also has a variety of weapons incase his augments stop working all of a sudden. He has a spare bushwaka kukri so that if his retractable kukri's do not work, he can still fight in a melee fight, he is quite proficient in weilding the bushwaka, he can hold his own against other strong melee fighters with it (Spies, Demomen and TF2 Freaks who are proficient in melee combat also). He finally has a revolver that is used for Close range combat to Medium range combat, while, as a sniper J.D already has remarkable accuracy his eye and glasses augments boost his accuracy considerably, with his revolver J.D can shoot a target from up to 20 metres away (66 feet). Faults and Weaknesses As mentioned before J.D is incredibly cocky and arrogant, this means that if he is fighting against an strong combat oriented Freak he is put at a immediate disadvantage, he is also incredibly headstrong, nearly always heading into battle without formulating anly sort of plan and instead charging at the enemy at full speed, while this can be helpful, especially against very slow opponent, it usually puts J.D at a disadvantage when going up against a much more calm and smarter enemy. Since J.D is technically a cyborg he is vunerable to EMP devices, which would effectively shut down all of his augments, this is somewhat offplayed because of his backup weapons but even so J.D would be put at major risk without his augments. While J.D causes destruction in citys (causing fires, damaging buildings e.c.t) he has no actual destructive attacks in his arsenal, his most powerful attack seems to be his arm blades and they cannot cause any incredibly powerful blows that could inflict a massive amount of damage, giving J.D essensially no ultimate attacks. While he doesn't have any attacks like this yet, J.D's body has the potential to have an destructive augment built into him, but this seems unlikely because of his bipolar behaviour and mood shifts, not being able to co-operate with normalpeople for long before his mood shifts, however, it is still possible. If J.D is in one of his unusual moods, he might just refuse to fight, and either run away from the enemy or just let them damage him, there is no explaination to why he does this but it would essentially be the end for him if he encountered a strong opponent during one of these mood swings. Notable Videos J.D Aussie Trivia J.D Aussie is blatently inspired from the Deus Ex franchise, he has aspects of both Deus Ex and Deus Ex Human Revolutions, this is because the creater of J.D, Shirosaki97, had just recently played and completed Deus Ex Human Revolutions and had the idea of making a cyborg that was blissfully evil and then decided to base the character on Adam Jensen, the protagonist of Human Revolutions. J.D's name, J.D Aussie is ispired from the protagonist of Deus Ex J.C Denton, the first part of his name being similar to J.D's name. The idea for J.D Aussie came about really from some of his creator's favourite things, such as the colour orange and the idea of augments and the Deus Ex references. Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Snipers Category:Berserkers Category:Mood-swingers Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal Category:Monsters made by Stylx Category:Chaotic Neutral beings